


She's Looking Like A Dream

by butimbroken



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Angel. Angel has a crush on a check-out girl. AU. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Looking Like A Dream

Angel grumbled out a goodbye then flipped his phone close, waving quickly to the first car on his right as he ran over the crosswalk to the front of the store, putting his phone and his freezing hands into his jacket pockets as he walked through the two automatic doors up front. Angel smiled down at a young boy who'd almost ran into him as he chased a small bouncing ball he'd just won out of a quarter machine and told the mother it was perfectly fine with a laugh when she rolled her eyes and apologized for her son before another, larger smile spread across his face as he spotted a familiar head of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. Angel kept walking, his head turned slightly to watch her as she scanned the woman's items and laughed with her about something as she went. Needing to turn off to the left, he gave her one last glance before focusing on his shopping list.

Angel made quick work of finding everything his mother had asked him to pick up for his sister's birthday party. At the last minute of course, as was her style. He even added a few snacks and party favors his mother had left off the list figuring there was a good chance she'd forgotten, and if she hadn't, well, extra food and fun never hurt anyone. He was wishing he'd grabbed a cart at this point though. It wasn't he had that many items just a few were a handful, but he managed.

There were only three customers in front of him when one of the other cashiers tried to wave him over as she'd just been freed up, he cursed under his breath then gave her a smile before letting the guy in front of him know about it. It was a bittersweet feeling when the he found himself up to the plate, putting his items down and coming to stand before the young girl. He felt his heart quicken as she looked at him with a blinding smile, asking how his day was, but it also meant there were only a few mere minutes left in her presence and that wasn't so pleasant. For this trip anyway, and as long as she didn't go anywhere.

Trying hard to keep his hand from reaching out and brushing that strand of hair that kept falling into her face behind her ear, Angel did his best to answer, saying his day was going pretty good, sliding in that he was just on his way to his younger sister's birthday party which got another smile out of her, and asked her of her day. Buffy, as her name tag stated, thanked him for asking and answered close to the same as he before asking how older this sister of his was, which he answered, she was seven. Once more, the blonde smiled and said she was jealous, that seven was a fun age, which made him chuckle and nod his head, saying he had to agree. Buffy smiled and finished up, giving him his total. He already had his card ready, slipping it out of his jeans as they'd spoken, and swiped and signed before reluctantly moving a few feet over to start gathering the bags up.

He was just about to tell her to have a good evening when she made the cutest face and hurried to spin the rack a little toward herself, quickly grabbing one of the bags that he'd missed and holding it out to him with a whoops, almost forgot one spilling from her cheery face. He made some comment about a thank you or a crack about his forgetfulness or something, which didn't really matter as his fingers brushed across hers and the rest of the world seemed to just fade away for those three seconds in time. Her green eyes seemed to tell him she'd felt something too, for a whole split second anyway, before they drifted down to his hand, looking over the golden ring lying there. She smiled for him again, pulled her hand back and told him to have a good time at the party.

Angel sighed, watching her happily greet the next guy in line before turning away and walking back toward the doors. He couldn't count how many times this exact scene had played out between them at this point, but he felt himself resenting his wife more with each go, and falling for the one he couldn't have twice as much every time.


End file.
